In A Crowd of Many
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Emris was always a little different, but she hid it well until Berk welcomed the Dragons. Now in shame and fear she lives as apart from the other people on the Island. However, when Valka, mother of the new Chieftain, discovers her through Stoic's journals, Emris fears for her pride as her secrets become dangerously close to exposure.
1. The First Step

Valka couldn't have been happier for Berk...or her son. Hiccups was now the great Chief of Berk and his dragon, Toothless, was the alpha of the dragons. Those were feats that coukd make even the strictest of other whoop in joy and pride. And Valka was certainly no exception. However, the Dragon Master had quickly found a new way to occupy her time now that she was back on Berk. When she wasn't catching up woth her son, she was training the oncoming generations of Dragon riders or even giving tips and spotting those that had been riding with dragons for many years. Things were almost perfect in Berk...  
>And being the perceptive woman she was, Valka was bound to discover why Berk still wasn't at perfection level.<p>

~o~ Valka ~o~

"Isn't this amazing Cloudjumper?" I beamed as I took in the morning sight of Berk, "It never ceases to amaze me, the way things have changed."  
>I heard Cloudjumper emit a low thrum of amusement and ease. I snorted at the large reptile, gazing back at the sunrise. "If only Stoic could have been here too." I stated softly, "He would have loved to see Hiccup grow into a strong leader."<br>Cloudjumper was up before I had even finished speaking, giving me a clearly worried and somber expression. "Now, now," I lectured, "I'm fine. I do miss Stoic, now more than ever, but I will not fade off. I have to look after my son now; we have a lot to catch up on now that we're together."  
>I turned away from the window, fully intending to tickle a smile back onto the stormcutter's face. Unfortunately, I was still getting used to the new living space, and tripped over my husband's old work desk where I had found him many times long ago passed out from a hard day of work.<br>"FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN'S GREAT BEARD!" I howled at my toes throbbed.  
>Stubbing a toe always trumped other pains, even for those who had lived among dragon for a large part of their lives.<br>My cursing stopped, when a loud thump came from the desk and I turned to see Cloudjumper nosing at a small journal that had fallen from the desk.  
>"Now, what in Thor's hammer could this be," I mused aloud.<br>Stoic had never been much of a writer.  
>Flipping to the first few pages, I quickly realized it was a map of different parts of the island. One page had markings showing how to reach a certain spot near the place where the mountains met the forest. Flipping further, I discovered writing that was Stoic's if the terrible penmanship was anything to go by.<br>The date was more recent, and it seemed he had only written this a few months ago.

_Gobber and I took another trip between the gap of the forest and the mountain. Emris stood outside her home as she always did. She must have heard us coming._

"Emris," I frowned, "Another woman?" I paused, "Oh, what am I saying. Stoic is a loyal man."  
>Cloudjumper wandered over and laid close to my side. I gave the great beast a welcoming pat before reading on.<p>

_As always, the woman was wary of the dragons and refused to speak near them. I fear that the time alone has not been well for her. In a month's time she will turn 17. It is hard to imagine that Frandalon's little girl has been on her own for so long._

The book slipped through my fingers as I finally realized who this woman, Emris, was. Frandalon had been a great friend of Stoic's, and one of the Chieftains that had perished at the gathering where Draco had been. I had only met him once, and very briefly. I recalled he had a wife at the time.

"I wonder if she's heard of Stoic's death," I mumbled, "Cloudjumper, let's go."


	2. Her

~o~ Emris ~o~

I froze up when the familiar sound of beating wings began to approach my home. It did not sound like Stoic or Gobber, though they normally always came together. It wasn't Hiccup and his Nightfury either; though they never visited they did fly by occasionally at night.

"So, this is a new duo." I drawled icily, "How lovely."

I waited outside my home, listening closely for them to make the sounds that would tell me when they landed. At least these two did not make me wait for long. Fortunately I had remembered to remove my special headset before they had gotten too close. I heard the stranger dismount, and walk closer.

"That's close enough." I said sharply when she was only a few paces away.  
>The movement stopped, and a feminine voice began to speak. "My name is Valka, wife to Stoic."<br>I raised a brow, "Is that so? I thought you were eaten by the dragons." I glared.  
>There was a sigh, "Yes, that was the story. Though as you can see, I am not dead," she paused, "I can not say the same for my husband, tragically." She trailed off.<br>I tensed, hands clenching into fists. "While that would explain his lack of visits, I still have no reason to believe you are his wife." I replied.  
>"It matters not who you think I am," The woman, Valka, replied evenly, "But I have a reason for being here."<br>"And that reason would be?" I pressed.  
>"My...Stoic, wrote about you in his Journals. He spoke of visiting you often. Why?" She asked.<br>I grit my teeth and glared, "He knew my father and took me in when he was murdered by Draco." I elaborated as vaguely as I could manage, "He must have felt bad when I chose to live out here alone after I could no longer live among my own people, and came by often to see if I was doing alright."  
>"But why would you choose to live alone? In Berk we live with dragons and-."<br>"Why don't you mind your own business," I snapped irritably, "I don't know you, nor do I trust you. Leave."

~o~ Valka ~o~

When I first came across the girl the first thing I noticed was he appearance. She stood proud and tall, imposing. Her long wait-length brown hair was well brushed but still tangled. I had the strongest urge to grab as much as I could and tie it up into a braid, an instinct my own mother had pounded into my own person at the earliest age she could. Unkempt hair was a fire hazard, and was still one but less so. She was tall for seventeen but still shorter than me, and her clothes did not match well either.  
>I was wary when I landed, but still trying my best to appear welcoming.<br>Even up close, she was stiff and suspicious, almost as stiff as stoic himself. She was not a welcoming figure, and her squinted eyes did nothing to take away my own unease.  
>Her voice was no different. Icy and sharp, it was proud and strong, yet terrible at hiding emotion. Her voice was that of a person who had much to hide and much to mourn. She was vague and brief, obviously not someone who trusted others without a fight.<br>She never relaxed, not even a little by the time she was demanding that I leave.  
>"Why don't you mind your own business," she interrupted with a sharp tone of aggravation, "I do not know you, nor do I trust you. Leave" she snapped.<br>I stood there, regarding her with a thoughtful look. It was creepy, the way her eyes seemed to look through you instead of at you.  
>"Alright, I will leave," I agreed and observed her body as it relaxed in relief, "But I will return every day I can until I can earn your trust." I smiled and sat atop Cloudjumper who gave me a questioning look.<br>"You will not, would not, dare." The woman growled.  
>"Oh but I would," I said with a smile that was not returned, "Farewell."<p>

~o~ Emris ~o~

I glared at the spot that the woman had taken off from. Her dragon was quiet, and I had forgotten it was there for a while. I scowled, silently berating myself for being careless. I stormed into my house, angered by the thought of the woman's promise to return every day that she could.

"Stupid...stubborn woman." I scowled and gripped the soft cloth in my hand before tying it around and over my eyes. "What a pain." I mumbled and listened to the noises around me.


End file.
